


Watch Out Babe

by eorumverba



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: “Watch out, babe.” Kibum’s voice curls around the words, and Jonghyun nearly chokes again. He doesn’t need to look to know that Kibum has that infuriating little smirk on his lips, and he can already picture the storm of backlash from all the jongkey shippers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://jjongs-key.tumblr.com/post/130062250596

“Watch out, babe.” Kibum’s voice curls around the words, and Jonghyun nearly chokes again. He doesn’t need to look to know that Kibum has that infuriating little smirk on his lips, and he can already picture the storm of backlash from all the jongkey shippers. And the jongtae shippers too, knowing what Taemin’s said and how their fans love to analyze things.

Okay, so what if Jonghyun regularly checks up on his ships? It’s cute.

Taemin’s got this knowing little grin on his lips and Jonghyun really wants to hit him. This is all his fault anyway. _Taemin_ and _innocent_ do not belong in the same sentence.

But seriously, _babe?_ There are going to be so _many_ posts about this later.

When they’re finally left (relatively) alone, Jonghyun whips out his phone and gets on tumblr, trying not to frown at the lack of posts about them. And he’s checked all the tags he knows. And there’s like seventeen. He knows it’s because there’s been no time for anyone to post about it yet, but still-

“Is that me?” Kibum’s voice is amused from next to Jonghyun’s left ear, and Jonghyun nearly has a heart attack, accidentally elbowing Kibum when he spins around. Yes, accidentally. Mostly.

“ _Babe?_ ”

Kibum shrugs, lips flirting with a grin. “Didn’t like it?”

“Not on air, I didn’t-”

“You’re the one that’s checking all the tags.”

Jonghyun opens his mouth, and promptly shuts it. “Yeah, so?” It’s a lame retort, but who is he to blame? Kibum called him _babe_. On air, where everyone had seen.

“I’ll say something else, next time. Darling, love, baby-”

“Babe is fine. Babe is great.”

Kibum grins, satisfied, leans down for a chaste kiss that leaves Jonghyun breathless. He kind of wants to punch the smirk from Kibum’s lips. Or maybe kiss him again.

“The fans are going to die,” he mumbles, “it’s your fault.”

“Sorry, babe.”

Kibum is _definitely_ not sorry.

When Jonghyun wakes up the next day, the first thing he does is check tumblr. It’s flooding with gifs and videos and there’s this cute comic and yeah, maybe Kibum should call him babe more often.


End file.
